Justice
by Dakimomoe
Summary: Ruby Rose. A notorious wanted wolf faunus known in Vale for numerous criminal acts. But since no human really looked into these cases seriously because she was just a mere animal in their eyes, are these accusations true? AU & YURI. Pairings now decided on how the story flows.


The stinging warmth of the blazing flames stuck to her skin like an aching wound, the smoke that went through her sensitive nose made her dizzy, and the screams that no doubt came from nearby shook her little body to the core, but that didn't stop her from trying to navigate amidst the chaos.

A living nightmare taking place in her own home.

It was in the middle of the night, her family was supposed to be sleeping peacefully sharing loving warmth with each other under a nice cozy blanket, and soon waking up to the rays of the seeping sunshine from the blinds, but no, what woke them up instead was the smell of spreading fire caused by an unknown source. Her foster parents quickly sprung up to action to stop the fire, until sounds of struggle and violence was heard across the hallway.

Now she was left alone in a house slowly being swallowed by flames.

The little girl tried to stifle sobs as she crawled under strewn furniture, trying to look for a familiar face.

Soon she heard another scream, her black red tinted wolf ears perked up, this time she knew whose voice it was.

She sprinted into a run as fast as her little legs could carry her, she took a sharp turn and saw a scene that would forever be imprinted in her mind. There was her foster father, adorning a sword in his stomach, he groaned in agonizing pain as his bloodied body and his pain stricken features faced her direction.

They made eye contact.

The little girl felt immense fear at the way her father looked but as if her head was stuck in place, she couldn't look away.

A second later, the dark silhouette behind her father contracted his weapon into a larger form, widening the wound on his stomach, more crimson blood dripped from his wound and his mouth. She knew he was beyond healing now, she knew by the way her father screamed in excruciating pain.

She put shaky palms over her wolf ears, trying to block his haunting screams away with her own small sobs.

However, before his father's eyes came to a close, she saw his mouth painstakingly move.

"**Run.**"

She could only stare as her father's body went limp with teary eyes wide as saucers, her heart beating ten times than it should and her knees buckling against her will. Her breathing had become even more irregular, everything that was happening was just getting too much for her supposedly innocent brain.

Suddenly, a hand clasped around her mouth, she felt tears welling up in her eyes as she closed her lids, she tried to struggle against the person with broken breaths until she heard a wavering but soothing voice.

"My child.. Ruby.. please calm down, it's me," the woman holding her whom she recognized as her foster mother reassured her as she carried the little girl in a safer place, as safe as their house can be. Her mother felt tears stream down her porcelain cheeks as she hid themselves in a corner that wasn't engulfed in flames yet, she knew in a matter of time they will be caught, but that didn't stop her from talking to her child..

..at least this one last time.

She wiped her tears and made the crying terrified Ruby face her, she had to look strong for her child.

"Ruby, I know things are scary right now, but please promise me something," her mother tried to steady her voice and held her daughter's cheeks which effectively gained her undivided attention, "promise mother that you will grow up strong and tall, promise me that you won't let others push you around, and to never give them the satisfaction of breaking you, okay..?"

"Promise me, Ruby, that you will prove yourself worthy of living," their eyes finally met, "because you are.."

She took a long shaky breath, she could feel and smell the fire coming closer, as well as the looming death. But she was ready, since after all these years they knew this day would come. It was still heart breaking to see her daughter like this however, blood related or not, they had a great life with her. Their lives may had been endangered because of Ruby, but they never regretted picking her up from their doorstep that one fateful day.

Where they had found such a precious child.

She gave Ruby a small sad smile, "Promise mother, okay?"

More tears trickled from the ten years old girl, she was terrified and utterly confused, but still she nodded, "Yes mother, I promise.."

"Pinky promise?" the woman held up her pinky in front of her child, Ruby raised her pinky and interlocked them in a promise.

Her mother hugged her tight, Ruby did the same, clutching on her bloodied shirt.

A few tears escaped from the woman's eyes, "Take care, my child."

Ruby's eyes widened when her mother carried her and with a swift motion, felt herself being thrown away from the burning house as she rolled down on a small hill. Upon descent, the little girl slowly sat up, feeling aches from her small body, instantly her eyes were glued to her once peaceful home that was being eaten by fiery flames. In a corner she saw her mother quickly turning around to see another silhouette dragging her inside, soon screams were heard.

Ruby blocked her wolf ears, but due to its advanced hearing she still couldn't help but listen as the life from her mother's painful screams slowly died away.

She cried on that spot, hugging her terribly shaken body.

Another minute later, with shaky legs, she ran away.

Away from the horrors that had laid upon that place, and as she ran, she felt apprehensive, angry, albeit still terrified she thought back on the time she made the promise with her mother.

Ruby gritted her teeth.

She definitely won't fall, she will stand tall and firm. She won't let anyone get to her, for she was going to prove herself, she was going to prove her existence and make a difference. Once she'd done that, once she knew she was strong enough, she will look for those people who unjustly killed her only family left, and was going to make them pay.

By finding a way to stop people like them from doing the same to others, to make the world a better place for _everyone_.

With hot tears in her eyes she ran for what seemed like an eternity, soon she slowed her legs down and started walking, she didn't care where she was, but she seemed to had ran miles. Literal or not, she felt far from that nightmare and that was.. she didn't know what to feel.

Her wolf ears perked at the sound of streaming water nearby, she let her feet mindlessly guide her there, a second later the sight of an undisturbed gently streaming river graced her eyes. The moon illuminated the clean water giving it an ethereal glow, she couldn't help but bask in the beauty, temporarily forgetting her situation.

She walked over to the riverbank and stared at the river, it looked so peaceful and calm, as if nothing bad was happening nearby at all. She clenched her fists and fell down on her knees, staring at her own disheveled reflection on the moving water.

It was full of dried and fresh tears, there were also blood splatters on her cheeks, her wolf ears were drooped back, she could also feel her normally up and wagging large bushy tail wrapped between her left leg. She still felt her limbs shaking from the memories still fresh in her little mind, but she decided to ignore that for now. She was wearing her precious crimson cloak over her normal clothes that gave her a small sense of security, she clutched them tighter against her small frame.

It was wrapped around her when her foster parents first saw her, she treasured it ever since, for it was the only thing she had from her real parents. It made her feel a little closer to her real parents, wherever they were, she didn't really have any ill feelings toward them for leaving her alone.

At first she did, but then she understood their reason when her foster parents explained why.

Closing her eyes with a deep breath, she tried to calm her terrified heart and splashed some water on her face to clean off the blood, as well as her own tears. After deeming that she was clean from the marks of what happened earlier, shakily standing up from her knees, she stared at the starry sky above with empty eyes.

A forlorn voice escaped from her lips, "Thank you for everything, mother and father. I will miss you both.."

With a deep sigh and a newfound grim resolve, Ruby took off, walking deeper into the forest.

* * *

On the other side of the burning house was an unnoticed horrified blonde haired girl staring at the ordeal that had transpired before her very eyes, nobody knew when she had been there watching the people she used to talk to die, but another silhouette seemed to have detected her loud whimpers of terror. She took steps back and unfortunately tripped on a stray piece of rock, she could only stare at the looming murderer in horror.

She hyperventilated as she closed her eyes shut.

* * *

**AN: **Ruby, for the most part, lost her innocence, so she's going to be OOC from the actual Ruby to fit this universe. The grimm wouldn't really play a major role in here, since it's more on the people living in this universe, especially on some specific groups such as the White Fang and the VPD.

I know that this update was a YEAR late, and my apologies for that, I won't even make an excuse so.. really I'm sorry ;P I wouldn't even dare make another promise at this point, but just so you know, I really do appreciate the follows and favorites this continues to get, they mean a lot! Thanks!


End file.
